


Happy Father’s Day

by LightTheNight



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Coping, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Father's Day, Father-Daughter Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Other, Pokemon Fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 09:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19248010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightTheNight/pseuds/LightTheNight
Summary: Lana celebrates Father’s Day.





	Happy Father’s Day

[...](https://youtu.be/VckixVHLBwY)

Lana looked out toward the sea off of Konikoni City as the sun began to set. The ocean shone a bright orange reflecting the sky, twinkling as the last few minutes of sunlight sunk into the horizon. Feeling the sea breeze brush against her as the summer heat slowly transitioned into the cool night air, she looked expectantly ahead as she sat on the pier extending just a few blocks away from her house. 

She sat having cast a line out to sea several hours ago, before noon, waiting for her father to return, hoping for a bite to catch to pass the time. His last call mentioned he would be coming back home today for Father’s Day, by lunch. Looking next to her, his fishing boat would have been docked on the opposite end of the pier by now. And looking down right beside her was the Alolan seafood dish she worked hard to prepare for him to eat as his first meal back, stored in Tupperware.

But just like the bite she had been waiting to arrive to nibble on her rod, the person she had been waiting for hadn’t arrived, either.

“I guess he couldn’t make it today, either,” she murmured to herself, gazing outward as the sky began to darken. The street lights around her began to light up, and the people that normally populated the area began to wane as they headed home.

Lana hesitated to get back up. Any minute now, her mother would start to be worried sick. But with the lighthouse active around this time, she hoped there was at least the sliver of a chance that he was just late. 

But she knew she was just deluding herself. Giving a small sigh of acceptance, she gave a small smile out toward the sea.

“Maybe another time, dad.” 

Taking a deep breath, she reeled in her line, slowly standing back up.

“Happy Father’s Day.”

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been traveling these past few weeks with family, and won’t be back until July. But I wanted to try my best to write something for Father’s Day as a companion fic to my one for Mother’s Day. I’m sorry for this one not being as long; but I wanted to find the right opportunity to write this in the little space and time I have for today. 
> 
> Watching the Sun and Moon anime has been a great way to pass the time during long drives, or when I’m by myself. Just like the games, the anime does a great job at portraying themes of family and death between episodes where Ash and his friends are just having fun and enjoying life, and some of that hits home to me—especially between spending time with my real family on vacation. So I hope you enjoy this fic.


End file.
